Looking After Ben
'Looking After Ben '''is the second episode of the second season. Plot One chilly evening, Bill and Ben have something important to do, they are just leaving their flowerpots when Weed asks where they are going to at this time of night, so Ben tells her they are going to try and see the new moon. Slowcoach tells Bill and Ben when they see the new moon, they must cross their legs and make a wish, the flowerpot men try to cross their legs, but they can't, so Slowcoach says they can cross their fingers instead. Unfortunately, the sky is very cloudy so Slowcoach doesn't think they will see the new moon tonight and goes to bed, but Bill and Ben don't want to give up, so they are pleased that Gnome has stayed awake to see the new moon. Ben taps Gnome on the shoulder, but as Gnome is made of concrete, Ben hurts his hand. Bill doesn't want Ben to frighten the new moon away, so they all settle down to wait for the clouds to blow away, they wait and wait, but still there is no new moon to be seen, Bill gives up and goes to bed, but Ben wants to stay up as long as Gnome stays up so he stays behind, but then he falls asleep. Next morning, Ben asks Gnome to nod if he had seen the new moon, but Gnome doesn't nod so Ben knows he hadn't seen it, then Ben sneezes and feels rather strange so he goes home for a sleep. As Ben is about to climb into his flowerpot, Weed notices he looks unwell and asks if he has been up all night so Ben tells her he has. Bill wakes up feeling energetic and Tad arrives also feeling energetic because they and Ben are going to have a race around the garden, Tad asks if they are ready for the race, Bill says he is ready but Ben doesn't want to race as he is too unwell, but he has no choice. Bill, Ben and Tad get into line, Weed starts the race and Bill and Tad zoom off, but Ben doesn't leave the starting line, then he sneezes himself away. Bill and Tad speed past Thistle leaving her annoyed about them going fast so she decides to trip them up next time, Ben approaches Thistle very slowly and sneezing and coughing along the way, soon Ben can't go on any further and he falls to the ground. Bill and Tad have already raced once around the garden, then they finally notice Ben is unwell so they take him to Slowcoach because they are sure he will know what the problem is. In Slowcoach's house, Slowcoach tells Bill and Tad that Ben has got a nasty cold, he also says Ben must go straight to bed, wrap up warm, swallow medicine and sip hot lettuce soup. Tad asks Slowcoach if he has got hot lettuce soup, Slowcoach says he hasn't but Ben can have a lettuce leaf, so Tad gives Ben one of Slowcoach's lettuce leaves, but Ben doesn't like it. Later, Bill and Tad have moved Ben's bed out of his flowerpot so they would have room to look after him and Ben is all wrapped up cosy, but he is also shivering a lot so Bill rushes off to get medicine while Tad looks after Ben. Bill asks Whoops if he knows what medicine is, but he doesn't and that makes Bill angry. Pry notices Bill looks upset so Whoops tells her Ben has got a nasty cold and Bill wants to know what medicine is, luckily Pry knows what medicine is so she says it's brown stuff and she's seen humans give that on a spoon to their children when they've got nasty colds, Whoops tells Bill to take some his compost to Ben as that's brown, Bill thanks Whoops but he really doesn't think it would be right for Ben to swallow compost. In Slowcoach's house, Slowcoach finds some brown medicine in a paper bag and Bill takes it to Ben, but when Tad feeds Ben the medicine, it tastes horrible. Weed tells Ben it's a shame the medicine doesn't taste good, but it means it's making him better, Bill notices Ben is shivering a lot so Weed tells Bill to take Ben to the greenhouse because that's a warm place, but Tad doesn't know how to take him there so Weed suggests to make a stretcher and drag him along. Later, Ben's bed is on a stretcher and Bill pulls Ben to the greenhouse, when they get there, Ketchup wonders what is going on so Bill tells him Ben has a nasty cold. Bill is now very tired so Ketchup says he will look after Ben, Bill is very grateful and he goes back to the bottom of the garden. Ketchup decides to tell Ben the story about his life, but when he begins, he notices that Ben is asleep. That night, Slowcoach and Weed are having a conversation about Ben when the new moon appears so they make a wish, Weed wishes Ben will be well in the morning, but she says it out loud so Slowcoach tells her wishes are meant to be secret, but that's actually what he wishes for too. Next morning, Ben wakes up feeling much better and is so happy, he wakes up Ketchup and rushes to the bottom of the garden. Weed is also happy that Ben is feeling better and Ben wants to have a race with Bill and Tad so he knocks on Bill's flowerpot, but Bill comes up feeling unwell and coughing, that's because ''he has a nasty cold now and it will be Ben's turn to look after Bill. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle * Whoops * Pry * Ketchup * Tad * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Greenhouse Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen